Fallen And Rise Again
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a special child in England. He has an amazing strength and speed that even humans can't have. He was an orphan live in London. He keep lots of secrets by himself, but only his mythical friends knows. One day, He asked himself who really was. So, this is the start of the story about his life and others. (Sorry, Summary sucks. If I try to summarize, there.)


**Writer: A new story that I need to let it out. I have so many unfinished stories because I'm very busy, studying, doing assignments, and exams! I want my summer vacation life back! TAT. Sometimes I got stressed by too much assignments. I can't update daily TAT. I'm going to update other stories that I have written in the past. I have plot bunnies and some writer's block TAT. I feel horrible and I apply for SK Chairman today; So many people! Some of the people fainted -_-U. Luckily, I'm not one of them.**

**Note: Chapter 2 is already finished. I'll post it later or many days. I'm very busy, sorry :(. **

**Warning: Wrong Grammars and spellings**

**Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a special child in England. He has an amazing strength and speed that even humans can't have. He was an orphan live in London. He keeps lots of secrets by himself, but only his mythical friends knows. One day, He asked himself who really was. So, this is the start of the story about his life and others. (Sorry, Summary sucks. If I try to summarize, there's lots of spoilers xD) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia~**

_**Arthur's POV~**_

The rain was pouring outside while I stared at it with sad, green eyes. I bend my left elbow on the wooden window sill while my head is resting on my palm, leaning and sitting on my wooden chair beside my bed, watching the rain drops outside my window while forming a small smile on my face.

Truthfully speaking, my life is completely a mess and filled with mysteries. My name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm only 16 years old, but I felt I was older than that. I don't know why though. In my past years, I remembered my strange dreams hazily, until now. It looks like memories to me in my past life though. Sometimes, I got a terrible bloody head-aches while remembering things. I chuckled at that while thinking awhile back. It was ridiculous! Even though I saw my mythical friends, everyone said I'm bloody crazy! But honestly speaking, I'm not, even though I'm the bloody genius in my childhood days and until now.

In my past days, everyone teases me about my yellow, bushy, monstrous eyebrows. Wait a minute. They still teased at me until now when I visited in the church. How rude they are. Ah, pardon me about my interruption; I'll continue now. Since I was a child back there, I fought a lot and have lots of enemies. Of course, I hit them gently. Even though I hit them gently, they still have bruises. I already know when I was young, I have strength that even the children and adult don't have; My speed is also non-human. I felt like I'm not one of them. But I felt that...I'm not the only one. I smiled at what I thought, and then I suddenly frown when some of my dreams pop-out inside my mind. It was hazy, but I know someone teases me about my huge eyebrows in my dreams. I don't know who though, maybe it was an instinct? So now, I'll continue about my childhood days.

In the past, I lived in the orphanage near the church as an orphan. I was a bloody barbarian and an occult back there. All the children avoids me. The staffs are mostly nuns because they wanted to help the orphans. Even I saw the sisters (They all much prefer to call them sisters instead of nuns, so I do what they wishes) tried their best to discipline me. But still, I rebel. The nice priest sometimes visited me in the orphanage, since he was the one who has found me. The priest told me that I don't have parents. He found me outside the church when I was a babe while someone knocked on the door loudly and left me there in the cold rain. Of course, I was in a small, brown basket and have a green blanket that covered me that match my eyes (The priest also told me that). I thought back there that it was some kind of silly film I watch in the television in a drama series.

The priest even told me that I talk fluently at the age of 3. He praises me a lot back there. All of them told me I was a prodigy, and I know what it means without looking in the dictionary even when I was young. When the sisters taught us some lessons inside the orphanage, I understand immediately, and I felt it was pretty easy. Back in my childhood days, I only do reading lots of books (My favorite book is my spell book I found in the library in London. I don't know why it was there though. But I felt it was mine from the start. Since when I was young, I borrow (Steal) the books that I interest. I never intent to return it though because how much I loved the books surrounded me peacefully in my room; No one asked me where the bloody hell did I get so many. In the beginning when I started living inside the orphanage, I have my own room because every children hates me and scares at me.), drinking teas (My favorite one is Grey Earl tea), practicing my magic secretly, and fighting like a barbarian would do (Because I do my own rules back there). Even thought I fought a lot back there, the priest and the sisters tolerate me while I stayed.

Truthfully speaking, my strange dreams started when I was five years old. I never told anyone about it. I wanted to keep it a secret by myself because they will think that I was bloody crazy again. You see, at the age of 4, I told them about my mythical friends but...They only laughed at me and told me that faeries, flying mint bunnies, and unicorns didn't exist. But I know they exist because I saw them with my own two eyes. I know everyone thought that I was acting like a teenager when I fought big kids outside London. Luckily, I don't have any bruises when I got home. When I have bruises, I know it will heal itself when I walk all the way home to the orphanage. In all my childhood days, I finally realized how weird I am. Of course, I considered myself being normal as an occult and barbarian and all. I matured very fast. And lastly, I turned into a gentleman. I finally realized how much bloody git they are ( I'm talking about the children in the orphanage sometimes I visited.). I still fought to defend myself. I know it wasn't gentlemanly at all.

For some odd reason, all the adult always asks me if they know me. Of course, I told them I don't know them because this is the bloody first time I'm meeting them!

I still think my life is surrounding filled with mysteries. For some odd reason, I really wanted a job in the palace when I grown up. It's okay if my job is a chef, butler, or a soldier. I have an urged to become loyal in London or England. I felt it was my duty to do so from the start. I have so many questions about myself.

Today in the present day, I live in the small apartment. It has small room, a bathroom, a small living room and a kitchen; It was a normal apartment. I know in all my life, it was bloody hell! All those bullies and being friendless is making me frustrated. I wanted to change my life and have tons of friends. Of course, I have tons of mythical friends, but I want human friends! All those reading books, drinking teas, embroidery (It's manly!), cooking (I would loved to cook you some of my famous scones guys. Trust me, it's absolutely delicious!), and listening rock/punk music peacefully is an okay life to me, but I wanted to change a little.

"I wonder how it feels to have human...friends." I whispered while watching the rain falls. It was always raining in England. Sometimes, it has an unpredictable weather. But, I still liked it. I know it was already evening. I yawned while covering my mouth with my free hand. I sat straight and stretched my arms stiffly and heard a popped. I stood up and I decided to change my attire in the bathroom since It was in front of me in my room.

When I changed my clothes into my green pajama, I walked towards my bed and sat on it; The bed creaks because of my weight. I sighed and laid back on my bed as my weight increases with a groan. I looked above the blue ceiling. The lights were on. I only heard the rain pouring outside and the silence surrounding me. I yawned again. I stood up and walked towards were the light is and closed it, and then I walked back towards my bed and laid back again. Since I don't have any money to pay my apartment and my basic needs, the priest paid it. He always said that he looks after me because I looked like I was one of his own real son. I blushed at what he said inside my mind. I know priests weren't allowed to married because they were devoted to God.

"Bloody..." I whispered and closed my eyes. I use my left hand and ran through my blonde hair, and then I sighed. This is my first time I felt love from someone. I opened my green eyes and stared above the ceiling. Even though it is dark, I can imagine what it looks like. All of my past days were always so lonely, except when I spend time with the priest. He always left me every time he has work, and that is everyday. Sometimes he visited me in my apartment. Even though he paid my bills and necessary needs, he can't afford my education. Bloody hell, I don't even need that. I know all the history of England. It's like...It was stuck inside my head from the start. I don't know why though...

"Who the bloody hell Am I?" I asked no one. I sighed in frustration. So many thoughts that aren't answered. Am I the only one I can see my mythical friends? Why the bloody hell I have strength that even the adults couldn't have? And also even my bloody speed? They are mostly and 100% non-human.

"Am I a human being?" I asked loudly. I know it was funny asking this to no one, but I can't help it! Even thought I kept my own secrets, I never told the priest about this or anyone else before. Maybe...maybe someday I will tell him...maybe...maybe tomorrow I'll visit him and confessed about this. I don't know what he will say when I told him this. Suddenly, I heard my door knocked. I looked at my door questionably. And then, I heard my loyal friend's voice.

"Arthur! Arthur! Let me in! It's me, flying mint bunny!" I formed a small smile and walked towards my door and opened it. It really was flying mint bunny. He look similar to pikachu if he were green and flying. He flew and landed on my left shoulder as I feel the weight, and then I laughed happily and also flying mint bunny.

"Flying mint bunny! Did you just visited me to cheer me up?" I asked happily while looking at him on my left shoulder.

"Yes~ I thought you're lonely in this cold night." said the flying mint bunny quite cheerfully. Suddenly, I stopped smiling and sighed. Flying mint bunny notices it and asked, "Is something a matter, Arthur? Did the big minnie boys bullied you again?" I know he was concern about me, but I shook my head as an answer. All of my mythical friends knew I was friendless with humans, and they also knew that I got bullied a lot when I was outside; Sometimes, they do mischievous stuff as punishment for bullying me.

"Then, what is it?" asked flying mint bunny in concern. I suddenly walked towards my wooden chair and sat on it while crossing my legs and also my arms over my chest.

"I don't know if my decision were right, flying mint bunny." I said in doubts and deep in thought. Suddenly, my left shoulder's weight lifted and I looked at flying mint bunny and saw him flying over me in front of my face.

"Do tell me, Arthur. You know, you have friends to talk with you. If you have problems, asks us and tell us what is it! Isn't that what are friends for?" said flying mint bunny cheerfully. I smiled at him. Yes, I do have lots of friends. Even thought everyone didn't believe them, I will be their friends and still believing them forever.

"Yes, I apologize for worrying about me, flying mint bunny. The truth is...should I tell the priest about my secrets?" I asked him if it was a right decision. I was so unsure about my decision. My mythical friends knew all of it because I told them when I was young. Suddenly, I got startled because flying mint bunny hold my right hand and placed where my heart beats. I looked at him curiously while flying mint bunny smiled at me.

"Don't doubt yourself, Arthur. It's your own decision after all. You should choose your path and think it wisely." lectured flying mint bunny.

"Then, why did you put my right hand on my chest?" I asked curiously.

"Silly Arthur. Look deep inside your heart. Do you trust that person to tell your secrets? Do you believe him? Do you have faith with him? Do you care and love him? Your heart lies deep within you. Your heart has lots of answers. Just close your eyes, think and tell me what it is when it's over." instructed flying mint bunny. I closed my eyes and do what he instructed me. Suddenly, I remembered the fun times I have spend time with the priest; The laughter we shared, cleaning together inside my dusty room, going outside and strolled around, and going outside and eat together happily, then lastly, giving me so much love as I wanted and bought things what I desired. There are so many things that I haven't realized. And my answer is...I trust him and loved him as my real own father. I opened my eyes and looked at flying mint bunny with a smile on my face.

"Thank you very much for helping me, flying mint bunny. You really cheer me up!" I said quite happily. I know my mythical friends were wise because they live a thousand years.

"Your welcome! If you have problems or feeling lonely, I'll come in your home and cheer you up immediately!" said flying mint bunny cheerfully. He let my right hand go. I smiled and patted him. Together, we smiled and laughed. Later that night, when the rain stopped, I opened my window while flying mint bunny goes outside and said good bye to me. I waved at him with a smile plastered on my face. When I saw him out of sight, I closed my window. I shivered because of the cold air. I walked towards my bed and laid back. I covered myself with my blanket. And then, I closed my eyes until I let myself fall asleep.

_**Arthur's PoV End~**_

_To be continue~_

**Writer: In the next chapter, there's lots of Dramas -_-U. I dunnu if your gonna be sad when you read the chapter 2. That's all I'm going to warn you. Oh yeah, for those who read "Change" in my other story; Thank you for reading :D. I'll update it when I have time to do so. I guess I'll stop learning RPG Maker for now. It's been awhile since I update, sorry :(. **


End file.
